Joyeux Noël Lunard Wolfstar
by Heywah-fiction
Summary: Le cœur du loup garou se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il était si bien dans l'étreinte de Sirius. Il se sentait serein et en sécurité dans ses bras. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis ses 6 ans. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête.


_Poudlard, Noël 1976_

Les quelques élèves encore présent dans le château pour les vacances, s'activaient à décorer la grande salle pour le réveillon du 24 décembre. La majorité des étudiants étaient déjà retourné chez eux. Après tout, noël est une fête que l'on passe en famille. C'est le moment de revoir de vieux oncles, de se gaver de dinde et de chocolat. Et pour les plus chanceux de recevoir de petite attention. Alors même si à première vu, passer noël dans le sublime château de Poudlard pouvait paraître magique, ce n'était pas vraiment le terme que l'on pouvait employer. Triste était plus approprié. Car la dizaine d'élève qui étaient resté, était tout simplement ceux dont les parents ne pouvaient s'occuper d'eux, ou pire, ceux qui n'avait pas du tout de famille.

Pour Remus Lupin, c'était encore différent. Ce garçon, que l'on pouvait maintenant qualifier de jeune homme, du haut de ses 16 ans, avait une raison encore plus désolante de passer le noël au château. Ce Gryffondor avait belle et bien une famille. Une famille aimante de surcroît, mais ce pauvre garçon était affublé d'une terrible malédiction. À l'age de 6 ans, un loup garou du nom de Greyback c'est attaqué à lui, en représailles suite à une dispute avec le père de Remus. Et depuis chaque soir de pleine lune, le garçon est à la merci des instincts primitifs du loup qui sommeil en lui. Les parents de Lunard -comme aimaient le surnommer ses amis- avaient insisté pour que leur fil vienne passer les vacances de fin d'année avec eux. Mais la pleine lune de ce mois tombait malheureusement le soir du réveillon de Noël.

Remus avait pourtant déjà bien passé des années à ce transformer chez ses parents. Mais plus le loup grandissait, plus il prenait de la force. Et le jeune homme ne voulait pas risquer de mettre ses parents dans une situation dangereuse. Surtout pendant les fêtes. À Poudlard, il avait un endroit sûr ou passer toutes ses transformations. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore avait mit tout en place dès sa première année au collège pour que le loup garou puisse étudier et contrôler ses crises mensuelles. Un passage secret dont l'entrée était dissimulé sous un saule cogneur, menait à une vieille demeure protégé par de puissant sortilège, que le directeur avait lui même mit en place. Avec le temps la demeure avait écopé du sinistre nom de cabane hurlante. Alors il prit la décision de rester à Poudlard cette année. Au moins ici, il y avait moins de risque qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

À l'époque, les loups garous était mal comprit et craint de tous. Les pauvres victimes de la malédiction était traité comme la peste, alors sans étonnement Remus vécut une enfance bien triste. À partir du moment ou il fut mordu, sa famille devint nomade. Déménageant chaque fois que des doute perçait quand à la véritable nature du petit sorcier. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de fréquenter d'autre enfant et restait toujours seul. Alors quel fut sa surprise quand dès sa première année, Remus se fit prendre en amitié part James Potter et Sirius Black. Deux garnements devenue rapidement populaire pour leur goût en matière de pitrerie. Ils entraînèrent Remus dans leur péripétie, bientôt rejoins part Peter Pettigrow. Le quatuor devint inséparable, si bien que pendant leur deuxième année, les amis de Remus découvrir son secret. Alors, pour soutenir leur ami ils devinrent clandestinement des animagus. Ainsi depuis cette année là, les maraudeurs tenaient compagnie au jeune loup pendant les nuits de pleine lune.

C'était la première fois que Remus passait noël loin de sa famille. En apprenant la nouvelle son ami Sirius n'avait pas hésité une seconde à rester au château avec Lunard. L'occasion était trop belle pour lui d'éviter de rejoindre son abominable famille. Sirius n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un conformiste. Descendant d'une famille de sang pure au idéologie archaïque, l'héritier Black ne cautionnait pas les principes et le dégoût de sa famille pour les sangs impure. Pour Sirius, tous les sorciers avaient la même valeur, peut importe d'où ils venaient. Et sa famille lui faisait bien comprendre quand pensant de la sorte, il n'était pas à sa place parmi ses semblable. Sentiment qui c'est concrétisé le jour de sa répartition. Il fut l'un des rare membres de sa famille à ne pas aller à la maison Serpentard. Déjà méprisé, il fut considéré depuis ce jours, comme la brebis galeuse de sa famille.

Remus rejoignit son ami dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Patmol était affalé sur l'un des moelleux canapés. Ils étaient les seuls membres de leur maison à être resté au château. Remus souleva les pieds de Sirius et les reposa sur ses jambes en même temps qu'il s'installait sur les cousins. Black qui était entrain de consulter la carte du maraudeur, pausa le parchemin sur sa poitrine et détailla Lupin. Ce dernier avait une triste mine et semblait emprunt à un grand dilemme interne.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as Lunard ? Demanda Sirius avec intérêt.

\- Je réfléchis à la façon dont je vais pouvoir m'éclipser du dîner demain soir. C'est le réveillon de noël après tout. Les gens vont trouver ça louche que je quitte la table aussi tôt.

\- On n'aura qu'a dire qu'on se sens pas bien, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

\- On ? S'importuna le loup garou. Non hors de question que tu loupe le réveillon à cause de moi.

\- Je vais quand même pas rester tout seul coincé entre McGonagall et Léninon nez de cochon ? S'indigna l'animagus.

\- Je me transformerait seul cette fois ci, répondit Remus d'une voix ferme qui mit fin à la conversation.

Sirius s'inquiéta pour son ami. Ce dernier était loin d'être le genre de personne froide et autoritaire. La réaction du jeune homme lui fit comprendre que son ami ne vivait pas la situation aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Il fixa Remus qui avait penché sa tête vers l'arrière contre le canapé, les yeux fermés. Il était rare d'y voir de la sérénité. Ses sourcils était toujours froncés et il donnait l'impression d'être toujours en grand combat intérieur. Mais ce jour là, il y avait plus sur ce visage strié de cicatrices. Plus que de la tristesse, plus que de la peine, il y avait de la souffrance. Cette vision brisa le cœur de Sirius, qui ce promit de faire son possible pour aider son meilleur ami.

Le lendemain après une grasse mâtiné et une après midi de flemmardise, le dîner du réveillon ce présenta plus vite que prévue. Mais ce que Black ignorait, c'était que son ami avait finalement prit la décision de ne pas aller au repas de fête. Remus savait que son ami sortirait également de table au moment fatidique et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il lui était impensable qu'on puisse ce priver pour une personne aussi pitoyable que lui. Et puis la nuit tombait plus tôt en hiver, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Alors qu'il rangeait quelque affaire, Black fit son apparition dans le dortoir. Il revenait certainement de la salle de bain car son parfum embauma toute la pièce. Remus se retourna pour lui demander s'il avait mit tout ce parfum dans l'espoir de draguer le professeur McGonagall, mais il s'arrêta sur sa lancé quand il vit Sirius. Le jeune homme avait revêtit une tenue de fête qui le mettait énormément en valeur. Remus en eu le souffle coupé. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius et le voir ainsi le troubla d'autant plus. Un silence gênant s'installa que Remus finit par briser.

\- Qu'est que tu fais habillé comme ça ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- C'est noël non ? Répondit Sirius comme si c'était une évidence. Tu ne vas pas de changer toi ?

\- Si bien sur, mentit Lupin. Je vais vite fait à la douche et je te rejoins dans la grande salle, rajouta t-il en fouillant dans son placard pour trouver une tenue un peu plus élégante.

Il n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'il joue le jeu pour que Sirius ne se toute de rien. Il prépara ses affaire sous le regard attentif de l'animagus, qui s'amusait avec sa baguette magique. Il sortit en saluant son ami et alla dans la salle de bain. Remus ne su pas trop pourquoi mais il prit quand même sa douche et s'habilla élégamment. Comme si tout ceci était un symbole. La tête basse il rassembla ses affaires pour la nuit dans son sac à dos et prit le couloir en directions du parc.

Remus imaginait ses parents à leur table en train de manger leur traditionnel rôti de noël, une recette de sa grand mère. Puis il pensa à James et Peter. Il devait être sûrement entouré de leur proche eux aussi. Puis il pensa à Sirius, qui l'attendait assit dans la grande salle, avec sûrement un sentiment de trahison. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Remus n'avait pas le cœur d'affronter les frivolités. Et puis de toute façon la lune le lui interdisait.

Il arriva dans la cabane hurlante et prépara la pièce et ses affaires pour la transformation à venir. Déjà sa colonne vertébrale commençait à le démanger. La mutation n'allait plus tarder. Le jeune homme s'assit prêt de la fenêtre et attendit, les yeux fixant la lune avec méprit et injustice. Il était prisonnier d'elle. Toute sa vie entière était et serait à jamais dicté par cette petite sphère. Il resta là de longue minute à regarder le ciel attendant patiemment sa sentence. Soudain le plancher grinça et Remus se leva en sursaut. Black se tenait debout à l'entrée de la pièce essoufflé par la course qu'il venait d'entreprendre.

\- Patmol, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ... souffla Remus tristement.

\- Ne me fait pas la moral car toi, tu es un menteur, répliqua doucement Sirius.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te prive de la fête pour moi.

\- On ne t'a jamais laissé te métamorphoser tout seul depuis qu'on connaît ton secret, pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais ce soir c'est ...

\- C'est quoi ? Noël ? Et noël est fait pour être passé avec les gens qu'on aime non ? Alors j'ai une double raison pour rester ici Lunard, souris Sirius.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Debout de part et d'autre de la petite pièce illuminé faiblement par le clair de lune. Tout deux vêtu de leur tenue de soirée au milieu de la poussière et des toiles d'araignée. Remus touché par ce que venait de dire son ami fini part lui rendre son sourire, une larme au coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux et plein de gaîté loin de là, mais plutôt un plissement sincère qui avait avant tout pour but de dire 'merci d'être là'. Alors Sirius ce rapprocha et prit Remus dans ses bras.

Ce dernier ému par le geste, craqua en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Patmol pour le serrer contre lui. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et que ceci n'était pas un rêve. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et inspira profondément. L'agréable odeur du garçon au cheveux d'ébène emplit ses narines et lui conféra un sentiment de plénitude. Le cœur du loup garou se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il était si bien dans l'étreinte de Sirius. Il se sentait serein et en sécurité dans ses bras. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis ses 6 ans. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête. Sirius finit par décaler doucement sa tête pour murmurer à l'oreille de Remus :

\- Joyeux Noël Lunard ...

Et soudain, ce que redoutait le loup garou démarra. Tous les os de son corps craquère, sa vision se troubla et sa température monta en flèche. C'est avec la respiration saccadé que dans un dernier élan de lucidité il repoussa Sirius et s'écroula au sol se tordant de douleur. La dernière chose qu'il aperçu avant de succomber dans la folie lupine fut une forme noir -sûrement Black sous sa forme canine- penché au dessus de lui.

Quand Remus ouvrit les yeux ce qu'il distingua en premier fut les planches noir et sale du plafond de la cabane hurlante. Dehors, à travers la fenêtre le ciel bien qu'encore sombre commençait à s'éclaircir, bientôt l'aurore serait là. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il était nu comme après chaque transformation et le mois de décembre était particulièrement froid cette année. Il se redressa mais fut stoppé par une douleur foudroyante à la clavicule. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il porta sa main près de son épaule. Elle était couverte de sang. Il se redressa difficilement et vit Sirius se rapprocher et lui tendre des vêtements. Mais quelque chose clochait. Lunard vit avec effroi que la chemise de son ami était déchiré et taché de sang. Il commença à paniquer. Son pire cauchemar était en train de ce produire, il avait blessé Sirius, sûrement mordu. Il lui avait transmit sa malédiction. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Remus s'écroula au sol à bout de force. Et pendant qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres il ne cessait de répéter « Pardonne moi. Pardonne moi ... »

Le jeune loup se réveilla deux heure plus tard dans son lit. Le dortoir était vide et il avait la couverture remonté jusqu'à son torse. Sa clavicule était nettoyé et un bandage lui recouvrait maladroitement l'épaule. On lui avait même mit son bas pyjama. Il fut surprit part Sirius qui entra dans la chambre les bras chargé de victuailles dérobé en cuisine.

\- Tu es déjà réveillé ? S'étonna Black qui avait troqué sa chemise ensanglanté pour son short et t-shirt de nuit.

\- Sirius .. je suis ... tellement désolé... je ne mérite pas de vivre ... après ce que je t'ai fais... bégaya Remus les larmes aux yeux.

\- Calme toi Lunard, tout vas bien, tu ne m'as pas mordu, le rassura Patmol en s'installant à côté de lui dans son lit.

\- Je comprends rien, je t'ai vue pourtant ! Ta chemise .. le sang ! Dit le loup perdu.

\- Ce n'était pas mon sang mais le tient en réalité. Tu étais particulièrement agité cette nuit. On c'est battue plusieurs fois et j'ai été obligé de me défendre. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Déclara Sirius honteux.

\- Arrête, tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu aurais même du m'achever si tu veux mon avis ! Marmonna le loup garou affligé en ce redressant sur son lit.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, s'énerva Sirius.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Patmol ! Imagine je t'avais vraiment mordu. Tu ne comprends donc pas à quel point cette damnation est un fardeau ? Il y a déjà bien assez d'un monstre dans cette école, pas besoin d'en créer d'autre, dit Remus plein de dégoût en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Sirius bouillonnait intérieurement, il ne supportait pas les mots qui sortait de la bouche de son ami. Remus ne comprenait donc dont rien ? À quel point il était loin de ce qu'il pensait de lui. Black savait que le loup garou n'avait plus d'estime de sois depuis le jour ou il avait été mordu. Et rien que dit penser ça le mettait hors de lui. Si seulement Remus pouvait se voir comme lui il le voyait. La fureur de le contempler une énième fois dans cette état lui fit une poussée d'adrénaline. Il prit brusquement le menton de son ami dans sa main et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais que tu arrête de te rabaisser. Tu vaut mieux que ce que tu dis. Il n'y a pas plus doux et gentil que toi. Tu te soucis toujours des autres. Tu n'est PAS un monstre ! S'énerva Sirius.

Surprit Remus le regarda avec de grand yeux. L'animagus soutenu son regard essayant de lui faire comprendre, que de le voir ainsi était douloureux pour lui. À bout de nerf le loup garou s'écroula sur son oreiller en pleurant. Les mains cachant son visage il cria qu'il ne supportait plus cette malédiction. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène s'allongea à coté de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Lui caressant la tête et lui répétant des choses réconfortante. Comme le faite, qu'il était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait et qu'il pouvait survivre à tout ce foutoir. Qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis pour le soutenir. Qu'avec le temps les choses finirait par ce tasser et qu'il réussirait à vivre avec ce fardeau. Sirius continua sans cesse et ce, jusqu'à ce que son ami s'endorme, à bout de force, dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lupin ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Dehors il faisait encore jour et vue la position du soleil, ils devaient être en milieu d'après midi. Il voulu bouger mais un poids sur son ventre l'en empêcha. Black était toujours allongé à côté de lui dans son lit. Profondément endormit il avait passé un bras autour de la taille du loup. Sa tête posé sur le même oreiller était tournée dans sa direction. Ils étaient tellement proche que Remus pouvait sentir la respiration des on ami frôler son visage.

Le jeune homme s'était déjà retrouver mainte et mainte fois près de son ami, mais jamais cette proximité lui parue aussi intime que ce matin là. Sirius endormit était si vulnérable. Et en même temps il paraissait si tranquille. Remus réalisa que le simple fait de regarder son ami l'apaisait. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas la même chose que de regarder Peter ou James. C'était différent, meilleur. Une sensation d'extase et de bien-être mélangé.

Auréolé de la lumière provenant de la fenêtre du dortoir, il semblait être sous la protection des divinités, tel un ange. Ses cheveux noir mit long, contrastait avec sa peau pale et ses cils projetait des ombres sur ses joues. Remus rougit, il avait toujours admit que Sirius était beau, tout comme James d'ailleurs. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais cette à l'instant, il comprit que Sirius était plus que ça à ses yeux : il était attirant. Il arrivait enfin à mettre un nom sur l'étrange sentiment que lui faisait ressentir Sirius. Il le trouvait séduisant et désirable. Et en prendre conscience lui faisait peur.

Remus ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il était resté là à contempler son ami. Mais Patmol commença à ce réveiller. Mal à l'aise, le loup garou fit semblant de continuer à dormit. Il ne voulait pas être prit en flagrant délit, en train de dévisager son ami. Sirius ouvrit à son tour les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage qui lui faisait face. Il pensa que c'était agréable de se réveiller à ses côté. De le voir calme et libéré de tout tourment. Avec tendresse il dégagea une mèche rebelle du front du jeune loup. S'il avait pu, pensa t-il, il aurait volontiers prit la place de Remus afin de le soulager de sa malédiction. Rien ne faisait plus mal à Black de voir son ami souffrir. Il aimerait temps qu'il arrête de se maudire et qu'il prenne conscience de la personne formidable qu'il était.

Le cœur battant à force de regarder le jeune homme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments depuis plusieurs année, Black succomba à la tentation. Il était là, endormit,inconscient et il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il allait faire. Sirius se redressa sur son coude et se pencha sur le jeune homme.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Remus,murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Il aurait voulu fondre et plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il ne fit que les effleurer. Un baissé aussi léger qu'une plume, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait ce permettre, au risque de réveiller son ami. Et même s'il aurait tout donner pour avoir plus, il fut submergé par un bonheur immense quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au moment ou Sirius toucha ses cheveux, Remus eu un mal fou à rester immobile. Et même s'il avait la net impression d'être regardé, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ce passait. Il fut ému par les paroles de son ami. Et quand il sentit les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes, il eu du mal à croire se qui était en train de se passer. Une vague de chaleur lui monta au visage. Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il répondre au baiser ? Continuer de faire semblant de dormir ?

Sirius détacha ses lèvres et commença sortir du lit. Un soudain sentiment de manque et de vide prit place en Remus. Il sut alors qu'il en voulait plus. Dans un élan de courage le jeune homme rattrapa Black par le bras et l'attira contre lui, attrapant ses lèvres avec fougue. Patmol surprit recula pour regarder Remus dans les yeux. Sa respiration était haletante et son regard un véritable brasier ardant. Sirius frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la main du loup passer sur sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui. Il n'en revenait pas, son rêve se réalisait enfin. Sens attendre plus longtemps il repartie à l'assaut des lèvres de son bien aimé. Savourant ce délicieux moment que lui offrait le destin.

 **Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ? J'aime beaucoup le couple Sirius/Remus et la scène du 'baiser endormi' me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors j'ai décidé de développer l'idée et d'en faire un OS :3**

 **Je lis beaucoup de fiction les concernant en ce moment. Alors si vous en écrivez ou si vous en connaissez des bien n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! :)**

 **Bisous, Bisous !**

 **Ps : Cette OS est également publié sur mon compte Wattpad.**


End file.
